Le Lion & Le Serpent
by jada25
Summary: HG SS
1. Une nouvelle année commence

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Une nouvelle année commence  
  
Hermione se trouvait sur le quai 9 ¾ . Devant elle, se hissait la locomotive du Poudlard Express, dont de la fumée sortait impatiemment de sa cheminée.  
  
Hermione savait qu'en pénétrant le wagon, elle entamerait sa sixième année au collège Poudlard.  
  
D'un geste vif elle empoigna sa malle et s'avança d'un pas assuré vers le train.  
  
Hermione avait beaucoup changé physiquement lors de l'été passé. Son corps été devenu plus fin avec des courbes harmonieuses. Sa crinière était devenue beaucoup plus docile. Désormais de jolies boucles auburn descendaient en cascade le long de son dos. Elle avait également grandie.  
  
Mais son regard lui, par contre, était le même, toujours que le qui-vive, toujours à l'affût d'une nouveauté.  
  
Hermione s'installa dans le seul compartiment qu'elle trouva vide en attendant ses amis Harry, Ron et bien sûr Ginny.  
  
Elle sortit un livre de sa malle et la rangea sous son siège. Le train se mit en marche. Elle appuya son front contre la vitre froide, perdu dans ses pensées. Le ciel était gris et menaçant. Comme d'habitude le voyage se ferait sous la pluie.  
  
Soudain la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, sur une grande ombre noire. L'ombre se racla la gorge et un son velouté et profond brisa le silence du compartiment. Hermione su sur le champ qui venait d'entrer dans la compartiment.  
  
« P.. prof. professeur Rougue ?! »  
  
« Tiens, tiens, notre mademoiselle-je-sais-tout en personne et. seul. Votre cour ne vous suivrai-t-elle plus Mademoiselle Granger ? », dit-il sur un ton sarcastique, un sourire en coin.  
  
'Ce qu'il peut être antipathique celui-ci', pensa-t-elle, mais elle ne se laissa pas impressionner.  
  
Cela allait faire six ans maintenant, qu'il essayait de la rabaisser, de la terroriser sur un plan psychique, mais cette fois-ci elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.  
  
« Professeur, même les 'grands esprits' ont parfois besoin de repos pour se ressourcer. »  
  
Sur ces paroles il lui sourit à nouveau, se retourna et repartit sur un « Bonne journée mademoiselle Granger. »  
  
Hermione ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser de ce drôle de personnage. De toute manière il n'avait rien à comprendre au sujet de Severus Rogue. C'était un être froid et dépourvu de tout sentiment humain ; à se demander s'il avait déjà vraiment aimé quelqu'un.  
  
Hermione se réprimanda elle-même : 'Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ! C'est un odieux personnage, qui ne veut que t'embêter et t'embrouiller'  
  
Le train commençait à ralentir et Hermione commença à mettre sa tenue. 


	2. Arrivée à Poudlard

Arrivée à Poudlard  
  
Toujours aucune trace de Harry, de Ron et Ginny.  
  
Hermione commençait à se faire du souci à leur sujet. Certes ils leur ait déjà arrivé de venir par leurs « propres moyens » à Poudlard, comme ce fût le cas en deuxième année. Elle souris et sortis du train et se dirigea vers les calèches qui attendaient les élèves des classes supérieures.  
  
Hermione ouvrit la porte du hall d'entrée avec joie. Cela était toujours un bonheur de revenir à Poudlard, c'était comme sa deuxième maison maintenant.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, le directeur du collège accueillait tous les élèves en leur demandant de se dépêcher pour la cérémonie de répartition.  
  
Quand il vit Hermione son visage s'illumina : « Hermione ! Quelle joie de te revoir ! J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances. »  
  
« Merci Professeur Dumbledore. En effet, elles étaient excellentes. Par contre, auriez-vous vu Harry, Ron et Ginny ? Ils n'étaient pas dans le Poudlard Express et je dois avouer que je m'inquiète un peu. »  
  
« Si bien sûr, ils sont déjà arrivés avec Arthur et Molly Weasley, il y a deux jours. pour quelque raison de sécurité évidentes. », il observa intensément Hermione. Et elle comprit de suite.  
  
Elle avait lu plusieurs fois cet été dans la Gazette du Sorcier que Lord Voldemort avait repris largement des forces et qu'une armée 'souterraine' était en train de se créer. Mais elle savait aussi que Poudlard était le lieu le plus sûr. De ce fait, elle était rassurée que les Weasley, ainsi qu'Harry étaient entre ces quatre murs.  
  
Elle alla se rafraîchir rapidement aux toilettes des filles et courus vers la grande salle lorsqu'elle entra en collision avec quelque chose de grand et dur. Elle releva légèrement la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec deux yeux couleur jais. Rogue !  
  
« Eh bien. Mademoiselle Granger. on est un peu dissipée aujourd'hui ? La prochaine fois vous ferez plus attention où vous marchez sinon j'enlève dix points à Griffondor ! »  
  
Sur ce, il s'en alla et il la laissa complètement hébétée au milieu du hall d'entrée. Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle, mais se calma tout de suite en se disant qu'il serait capable de lui déduire cent points en plus ! Vraiment. odieux personnage. ça promettait pour l'année à venir.  
  
Elle entra dans la grande salle et s'installa à la table des Griffondor à côté de ses amis.  
  
Albus Dumbledore se leva - au même moment Rogue entra et s'installa à la droite de Dumbledore en parcourant la salle de son regard dédaigneux - et annonça : « La Cérémonie de Répartition va commencer. Faites entrer les premières années ! » 


	3. La Cérémonie de Répartition

La Cérémonie de Répartition  
  
Les premières années entrèrent complètement apeurés et en s'attendant au pire.  
  
Hermione eut un sentiment de compassion et sourit en se replongeant avec nostalgie dans le passé.  
  
Que de choses s'étaient passées lors de ces cinq dernières années passées à Poudlard. Du pur bonheur !  
  
Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas que quelqu'un était entrain de l'observer avec intensité et désir.  
  
'Elle a vraiment changé la petit Granger. et pas dans le mauvais sens du terme ! Si seulement ce n'était pas une tête de mule. Severus ! Reprends- toi ! C'est tout de même une de tes élèves et tu n'as de temps à perdre à penser à tes élèves ! D'autant plus à notre chère Mademoiselle-je-sais- tout !'  
  
« Hm . hm. Mademoiselles, Messieurs, Chers Collègues. dans les nouveautés de cette année, je vous informe que j'attribue à chaque Professeur un assistant.  
  
-Silence dans la salle  
  
« En effet, j'ai choisi les meilleurs élèves de chaque Maison et selon les caractères et affinités de chacun j'ai établi mon choix. »  
  
Albus Dumbledore commença à énumérer un certain nombre d'élèves et de professeurs.  
  
Hermione n'écouta que d'une oreille.  
  
« . et enfin, Hermione Granger sera l'assistante du professeur. ROGUE ! »  
  
Hermione abasourdie, mit un certain temps à comprendre se qui venait de lui arriver.'pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je fait d'aussi horrible pour mériter ça ?'  
  
Elle se leva et marcha d'un pas chancelant vers la table des professeurs. Le Professeur Rogue ne parut pas plus enchanté qu'elle-même ne le fût de cette nouvelle.  
  
Albus Dumbledore était quelqu'un qui ne prenait pas ses décisions à la légère, elles étaient toujours réfléchies. Il savait parfaitement qu'Hermione était la seule élève à pouvoir tenir tête à Severus Rogue, à tenir tout simplement en la présence de Severus dans une pièce. Et Severus avait lui besoin, de changement, de s'ouvrir à d'autres personnes. Severus est un personne écorchée vive et qui a besoin d'un peu de sagesse, de paix voire même de tendresse. Son choix était juste. enfin il avait un petit doute 'qui va se résorber rapidement' se rassura-t-il.  
  
« Je propose que l'on termine ce délicieux repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur et je prierai les élèves convoqués de bien vouloir se présenter à la fin du repas dans la salle des professeurs. »  
  
Quand Hermione retourna à sa table elle ne pût s'empêcher de réprimander un soupir de colère.  
  
Harry observa ses amis d'un ?il amusé : « L'année commence très bien pour vous ! »  
  
Ron qui avec la tête baissée et qui picorait dans son avait été attribué à Trelawney ; Harry lui à McGaunagall. 


	4. On place les pions

Merci à tous pour vos gentils reviews et vos conseils qui me sont précieux. J'essaierai de les suivre au mieux.  
  
Jada.  
  
On place les pions..  
  
La fin du banquet s'annonçait et Hermione, Harry et Ron se préparaient à rejoindre la salle des professeurs.  
  
Hermione était peu enchantée d'avoir été nommée assistante de Rogue, mais il fallait bien l'admettre qu'il était le meilleur dans son domaine et cela ne pouvait qu'avoir un effet bénéfique pour Hermione.  
  
Hormis que Rogue était une personne froide, antipathique, odieuse, renfermée sur elle-même - c'était un mage puissant.  
  
Harry frappa à une grande porte en bois et le professeur Chourave leur ouvrit la porte avec un sourire.  
  
Lorsque Hermione pénétra la salle elle se senti mal à l'aise. Rogue était dans au fond de la salle et on ne distinguait qu'une partie de son visage. Hermione était sûre qu'il l'observait. Elle frissonna. Décidemment il avait vraiment le don de la mettre mal à l'aise. A chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en sa présence elle perdit tous les moyens. Ses moins devenaient moites et elle ne pu s'empêcher de trembler.  
  
Pour se donner un peu de contenance, elle prit un verre de jus de citrouille qu'un elfe lui proposa et en but une grande gorgée.  
  
« Chers élèves, chers professeurs, je suis sur que vous vous étonnez pourquoi j'ai décidé d'attribuer un assistant à chaque professeur. Et bien la raison est simple : afin de soulager les professeurs dans leur tâche et pour que nos meilleurs élèves puissent approfondir leur connaissances dans la matière avec laquelle ils ont le plus d'affinités. »  
  
Comment Dumbledore osa-t-il juger que elle, Hermione Granger, avait le plus d'affinités avec le cours de potion et surtout avec Rogue ! Personne n'avait d'affinités avec Rogue ! Elle était verte de rage et fulmina dans son coin. Passer une année entière avec LUI c'était vraiment trop injuste. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été affecté au cours d'enchantements ? Apparemment Ron devait avoir les mêmes pensées. Il lui lança des regards excédés et rejoignit le professeur Trelawney d'un pas traînant.  
  
« Mademoiselle Granger ? », Rogue venait de la sortir de ses pensées, « je suggère que l'on se voit demain soir à 19h00 après le dîner dans mon bureau afin de discuter de nos sessions à venir. »  
  
Hermione leva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec son regard d'un noir profond. Pendant un instant, ils ne firent que se regarder. Son regard était impénétrable ; il n'était pas aussi dédaigneux que d'habitude. Hermione sentit qu'elle perdit ses moyens et baissa son regard. Il avait gagné la partie.  
  
Rogue étais content de lui, quoiqu'un peu déçu que Mademoiselle-je-sais- tout, n'avait pas su maintenir son regard. Mais il n'en avait pas fini avec elle, il allait la tester, voir de quoi elle était capable. Dumbledore devait croire qu'elle était la seule à être capable de lui tenir tête, mais ce vieux fou avait oublié que personne ne lui a jamais tenu tête et que personne ne le fera jamais, sûrement pas une gamine de dix-sept ans aussi intelligente soit elle.  
  
« Très bien professeur je serai là. dois-je apporter quelque chose ? »  
  
« Non soyez là c'est tout. et à l'heure ! »  
  
Il se retourna et quitta la salle avec sa cape flottant derrière lui.  
  
Hermione le fusilla du regard et décida d'aller prendre un long bain dans la salle de bains des préfets.  
  
Il voulait la guerre et bien il l'aurait. 


	5. Réflexions

Réflexions.  
  
Hermione se contempla devant son psyché. Perdue dans ses pensées elle se scruta attentivement. Allait-elle lui plaire ?  
  
'Non !', se ravisa-t-elle. Pourquoi devait-elle lui plaire ? Elle ne voulait pas lui plaire. 'Je commence vraiment à perdre la tête. ou je suis vraiment en manque. ! '  
  
C'est vrai que depuis quelque temps sa vie sentimentale ressemblait plutôt à long fleuve tranquille. A part quelques flirts dont un avec Viktor Krum, le célèbre joueur de Quidditch bulgare, ou bien Ron, Hermione n'avait aucune expérience.  
  
Et c'est vrai que Rogue est un homme mature et mystérieux ce qui ne gâche rien. Rien à voir avec ses petits minets qu'elle avait côtoyé jusqu'à présent.  
  
Elle savait pertinemment que si elle allumait le feu elle n'allait pas être déçue . et c'est peut-être cela qui la retenait. elle avait peur d'être prise au piège.  
  
Elle, Hermione, qui aimait toujours tout contrôler avoir le dessus sur tout. Il faillait bien se rendre à l'évidence que si elle allait commencer à « jouer » avec Rogue elle allait perdre tout contrôle.  
  
Mais pourquoi toujours vouloir toujours tout contrôler ? Pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller pour une fois ?  
  
Non ! Hermione Granger ne se laisser jamais aller et si celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait grandie et mûrie et bien elle allait le lui montrer.  
  
Elle lissa sa cape remonta son menton, se donna du courage et sortit de sa chambre.  
  
Elle longea les couloirs glaciales du collège d'un pas vif jusqu'aux cachots.  
  
Elle ralentit devant le cachot de Rogue, se donna du courage et frappa.  
  
Silence.  
  
Elle frappa une deuxième fois.  
  
« Oui ! Entrez ! »  
  
« Professeur Rogue . bonsoir »  
  
Celui-ci ne dédaigna de répondre et l'observa en soulevant son sourcil d'un air réprobateur.  
  
« Mademoiselle Granger. à l'heure comme d'habitude. très bien asseyez-vous et écoutez moi attentivement. »  
  
Hermione retint un grognement : 'Décidemment ça ne changeras jamais.'  
  
« Votre tâche sera divisée en deux parties. La première consistera à m'assister deux fois par semaine, les après-midi, aux cours et la deuxième à me rejoindre tous les soirs pour m'aider dans mes recherches. Si ce programme évolue bien, cela pourra vous apporter un bonus pour vos examens et vos études futures. »  
  
Hermione se sentit frissonner. Rogue lui proposa son rêve sur un plateau. La seule ombre à ce tableau idyllique était bien évidemment le Maître en question. Hermione se détendit en pensant que cela ne durerait qu'un an et une fois son diplôme en poche elle quitterai ce sadique une fois pour toutes.  
  
Le jeu en valait bien la chandelle.  
  
« Des questions, Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout ? », demanda-t-il sur un ton ironique.  
  
« Non professeur. Quand commence-t-on le programme ? »  
  
« Dès demain. Vous commencerez à 14h00 avec des deuxième années de Sairdaigle et Poufsouffle. Ensuite vous serez libre de 17h00 à 20h00. A 20h00 précise, je veux vous voir ici même et l'on commencera une nouvelle potion. »  
  
Hermione observa le professeur Rogue avec intensité et elle constata que où certaines personnes croyaient voir des cheveux gras, elle voyait des cheveux soyeux, de plus il avait de belles mains avec des doigts longs et fins. Elle s'imagina ces doigts glisser le long de son corps. Et ce regard. d'une intensité extrême à lui donner la chair de poule.  
  
Serverus Rogue remarqua que Miss Granger l'observa d'une drôle de façon. Habituellement les femmes ne perdaient pas leur temps à le contempler. C'est même à se demander si elles savaient qu'il existait. Mais avec Miss Granger cela était différent et il l'avait déjà remarqué l'an passé. Il faillait qu'il se ressaisisse et vite. elle est son élève. que pendant an encore certes. mais elle l'était toujours pour l'instant.  
  
Mais si elle continuait son petit jeu (s'humidifier la lèvre inférieure en le regardant droit dans les yeux) encore longtemps. élève ou pas élève.. Elle ne se serait plus en sécurité en sa présence.  
  
Cela faisait depuis très longtemps qu'il n'avait plus assouvit ses désirs. Certes en tant que « mange mort », de temps en temps, il lui arrivait encore d'abuser d'une femme innocente. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose de faire l'amour à un morceau de 'chair ' qui ne cesse de gigoter, que de sentir une femme qui se léquifie sous votre corps et qui émet de petits gémissent la bouche entre ouverte.  
  
Le Professeur Rogue sentit sont pantalon se rétrécir de plus en plus. Il fallait qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue et vite.  
  
« Vous pouvez disposer Miss Granger ! J'ai encore beaucoup de travail ! »  
  
Hermione le regarda avec étonnement, mais ne dit rien. Elle se leva et quitta le bureau.  
  
En refermant la porte du cachot elle crut entendre quelque chose qui ressembla à un 'Bonsoir.' 


	6. Papotages

J'admets que ce chapitre est très très court. Mais c'est une sorte de chapitre d'introduction. Alors merci pour votre indulgence.  
  
Je voulais également tous vous remercier pour vos gentilles reviews.  
  
Papotages  
  
Pourquoi avait-il réagi si brusquement ? Hermione resta dubitative.  
  
Il était encore tôt et Hermione décida de se changer les idées à la bibliothèque.  
  
Soudain, une jolie rousse entra dans la bibliothèque et salua Hermione.  
  
« - Ah Ginny comment vas-tu ?   
  
Ca va. mais toi par contre. aurais-tu quelques soucis avec notre cher Rogue ?  
  
Ne m'en parle pas ! Un vrai sadique. Et dire que je suis amenée à passer une année entière avec lui *soupir*. Franchement, Dumbledore aurait pu faire un meilleur choix en ce qui me concerne.  
  
Mais je croyais que tu adorais le cours de Potions.  
  
Oui c'est vrai, mais en ce qui concerne la personne qui enseigne. oh Ginny je ne pense pas que je vais tenir le coup. il me déteste tellement. bien plus qu'Harry je dirais même.  
  
Là ma chère je dois te contre dire. Mais avoue quand même que vous avez pas mal de points communs que cela en devient troublant. Vous êtes tous les deux assez solitaire, vous adorez vous cacher derrière d'énormes grimoires, vous avez tous les deux un certain humour. bref, vous êtes très complémentaires tout compte fait.  
  
Arrêtes d'affabuler Ginny. on est complémentaire en rien du tout ! Je ne m'enferme tout de même pas toute la journée dans un cachot avec ma tête au- dessus d'un chaudron !  
  
Oublies tout ça et dis toi que bientôt c'est Halloween. ce qui veut dire une chouette soirée en perspective. D'ailleurs Harry m'y a déjà invitée. Et toi tu comptes y aller avec mon frère ?  
  
A vrai dire je ne sais pas encore Ginny si je vais y aller. Bientôt, nous avons des partielles et il me reste encore pas mal de cours à revoir.  
  
Hermione, arrêtes, il faut que tu te détentes un peu. Entre tes cours et ta place d'assistante auprès de Rogue, tu ne fais rien d'autre. Les examens de fin d'année vont arriver et toi tu n'auras rien vu venir. Je dis que le week-end prochain on ira ensemble à Pré-au-Lard et on va t'acheter un joli costume et tu iras au bal et ceci sans discussion ! »  
  
Hermione essaya de protester, mais Ginny était repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue. La voilà prise au piège. Décidemment, l'année avait très bien commencée, mais là, ça allait de mal en pis.  
  
Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait-il sur elle.  
  
Hermione décida d'aller se coucher. La nuit porte conseil, non ? 


	7. L'acharnement de Ginny

L'acharnement de Ginny.  
  
Une certaine effervescence se faisait ressentir au sein de Poudlard. Tous les élèves ne parlaient que d'une seule chose : le bal de se soir.  
  
A cette occasion, Dumbledore, décida que la journée serait libre et que tout le monde pourrait vaquer à ses préparatifs pour la soirée.  
  
Lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle, Ginny lui fit de grands signes pour qu'elle se joigne à la petite troupe.  
  
Hermione s'assit avec un sourire forcé et elle n'avait nullement envie de participer aux festivités. Apparemment elle n'était pas la seule. Rogue était assis à sa place habituelle. Le teint plus cireux que jamais il regarda le fond de sa tasse.  
  
Cela fit sourire Hermione. Ginny suivit son regard également. Elle n'était pas dupe, entre ces deux là il y avait quelque chose. Peut-être faillait-il simplement leur donner un petit coup de pouce. A méditer.  
  
- Alors Hermione, tu viens avec moi et l'on ira chez Madame Miranda te choisir un costume.  
  
- Comme tu voudras Ginny. mais franchement si je pourrais bien éviter tout cela. Tu crois que c'est vraiment nécessaire ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas nécessaire.  
  
Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement  
  
- . mais INDISPENSABLE ! Et ne discutes pas tu viens avec nous !  
  
Harry et Ron ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.  
  
- Décidemment Ginny tu as le même tempérament que maman.  
  
Ginny fusilla Ron du regard. Hermione lui faisait pitié, toujours à être cachée derrière ses bouquins. il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe.  
  
Hermione avait la tête plongée dans son assiette de toats, lorsque soudain elle sentit une cape frôler son épaule, suivit d'un 'bonne journée Miss Granger' qui n'avait été que murmuré. Le temps qu'elle lève la tête, la voix avait disparue.  
  
'Vraiment. drôle de personnage.' Le groupe se leva et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée pour se mettre en rang et attendre que Rusard ait comparé avec sa liste les noms des élèves autorisés à quitter le collège.  
  
Arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, les garçons se dirigèrent vers 'Honeydukes' afin de refaire leur stock de friandises, tandis que les filles se rendaient chez Madame Miranda pour choisir leurs costumes.  
  
Le magasin de Madame Miranda n'était pas très grand mais regorgeait de vrais trésors. Ginny choisit un costume de fée qui était composée d'une longue robe bleu nuit et d'une paire d'ailes argentées.  
  
Hermione restant indécise, Ginny dû choisir pour elle. Elle lui choisit une longue robe également, mais verte émeraude avec de fines bretelles et un dos largement décolleté. En voyant l'habit Hermione rougi.  
  
« Il faut que tu te mettes en valeur Hermione. Tu ne peux pas constamment te cacher voyons. Tu es jolie comme un c?ur. Tu vas me faire plaisir et mettre cette robe et d'en faire pâlir d'envie toutes les filles. »  
  
Hermione consentit.  
  
« Hermione, il faut que l'on se dépêche, nous avons rendez-vous avec les garçons à midi aux 'Trois Balais'. »  
  
Les garçons étaient déjà là. Le pub était noir de monde. Les filles durent jouer de leurs coudes pour pouvoir rejoindre les garçons.  
  
Hermione entra en collision avec quelque chose de grand et de dur. Elle leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec le regard profond de Rogue.  
  
- Tiens, tiens, Miss Granger. où va-t-on ?  
  
- Je vais rejoindre mes amis, Professeur, cela n'est pas interdit à ce que je sache ! Ou bien aller vous me retirer des points pour être entré en collision avec vous ?  
  
- Miss Granger, ne soyez pas en colère cela déforme votre joli petit minois. Quel dommage.  
  
Et voila qu'il avait déjà disparu avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il avait vraiment le chic de disparaître celui-ci.  
  
Hermione secoua la tête 'il va encore me rendre dingue. si ce n'est déjà fait !'  
  
« Qu'est-ce que te voulais Rogue ? », demanda Ron.  
  
« Rien. »  
  
Ron n'insista pas.  
  
« Alors les garçons vous avez trouvé vos costumes ?   
  
- Oui ! répondit Ron le regard brillant. J'ai trouvé un superbe costume du joueur n° 10 des 'Canons', et il sortit de son sac un vêtement orangé.  
  
- Et moi. dit Harry. j'ai décidé de me déguiser en Cornedrue. Et il sortit une paire de cornes de cerf de son sac.  
  
- Et vous les filles ?  
  
- Vous verrez tout ça ce soir. Il faut que l'on se dépêche, car il faut que l'on déjeune et qu'on se prépare.  
  
- Mais Ginny il est encore tôt.  
  
- Hermione, ne discute pas ! Et viens avec moi !  
  
Hermione suivit d'un pas traînant Ginny vers la sortie des 'Trois Balais'. Les garçons les regardaient partir en soupirant : 'Que quelqu'un essaye de comprendre les filles'. 


	8. Préparatifs et mise en plis

Préparatifs et mise en plis  
  
Hermione entra dans la salle commune avec Ginny les bras chargés de sacs contenant leurs achats de la journée.  
  
Ginny se laissa tomber lourdement sous leur grand canapé en velours rouge qui se trouvait devant la cheminée.  
  
- Bon, il va falloir commencer à se préparer si on ne veut pas arriver en retard.  
  
- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit Ginny, il est encore tôt. Et puis la salle de bains ne va pas être prise d'assaut dans les cinq minutes qui suivent. Cela me laisse encore le temps de filer à la bibliothèque.  
  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle se dirigea vers 'La Réserve', afin de sélectionner quelques ?uvres pour peaufiner ses cours. Depuis que Rogue lui avait signé une autorisation pour accéder à 'La Réserve', Hermione y passa le plus clair de son temps.  
  
Elle enleva sa cape, s'installa sur une petite table, près d'une fenêtre et commença à lire le contenu de son livre.  
  
Elle entendit le bruit du vent contre les fenêtres et le crépitement de la cheminée. La bibliothèque était vraiment son endroit de prédilection, le seul endroit ou elle se sentait vraiment en sécurité. C'était un peu comme son jardin secret.  
  
Elle commença à somnoler. Les yeux mi-clos elle vit arriver une grande ombre noire vers elle. L'ombre se pencha et effleura les lèvres d'Hermione. Hermione prit également conscience d'une odeur, un mélange d'épices et d'herbes. très musquée. très masculine. Soudain, Hermione ouvrit les yeux. ce n'était qu'un rêve ma grande, il faut vraiment que tu te changes les idées.  
  
Mais étais-ce vraiment un rêve, car cette odeur était vraiment très persistante.  
  
Hermione referma le livre qui était devant elle d'un coup sec et se leva.  
  
Elle quitta la bibliothèque d'un pas traînant et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Griffondors.  
  
*******************  
  
Ginny l'attendait déjà les bras croisés devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Elle fulminait.  
  
- Mais où étais-tu passée ! Il est déjà cinq heures. On aura jamais le temps de tout faire ! Dépêches-toi ! Je me suis arrangée avec un Préfet pour que l'on puisse utiliser leur salle de bains et que l'on ne soit pas dérangées.  
  
Ginny entraîna Hermione a travers un dédales de couloirs pour enfin arriver devant une statue de Gargouilles.  
  
- Barbe à papa, dit Ginny tout essoufflée.  
  
La Gargouille se tourna et leur céda le passage. Lorsque Hermione pénétra la salle de bains elle en eut le souffle coupé. Ce n'était pas une salle de bains, mais bel et bien un centre de beauté et de bien-être.  
  
La 'baignoire' mesurait une bonne dizaine de mètres. Le long du mur y étaient installées plusieurs cabines de douches. Au fond de la salle, on avait aménagé un coin détente avec des chaises longues, une sorte de bar, hammam et sauna. Il y a avait une énorme baie vitrée qui donnait sur le parc de Poudlard.  
  
Hermione était émerveillée, mais fut très vite tirées de ses rêveries par une Ginny de plus en plus énervée. 'Faudra que je redemande le mot de passe à Ginny', se dit Hermione.  
  
Les filles commençaient à se déshabiller et Ginny fut la première à prendre sa douche. Hermione déballa sa roba et estima que vraiment ce dos décolleté étais très osé. Mais bon, c'était Halloween, tout est permis ! Non ?  
  
Elle se glissa également dans une des cabines et laissa couler l'eau chaude avec délectation le long de son corps. Hermione aimait pardessus tout prendre de longues douches.  
  
Hermione finit de prendre sa douche et s'enroula dans une énorme serviette.  
  
Ginny la contempla : 'Les cheveux. c'est cela qui va nous prendre le plus de temps. Il va falloir user de plusieurs formules pour les dompter.'  
  
Ginny commença à habiller Hermione. D'abord elle lui enfila une magnifique paire de bas en soie noire, puis la robe (qui au passage épousa parfaitement les courbes d'Hermione). Sans qu'Hermione ne s'en rende compte Ginny prononça une formule qui fit que sa robe se fendit sur le côté.  
  
La robe fut retenue par un ensemble de ficelles et de deux fines bretelles, ce qui avait pour effet de mettre en avant la poitrine d'Hermione.  
  
Les cheveux d'Hermione furent soigneusement attachés avec quelques mèches qui tombaient en désordre sur ses épaules. Une formule fut prononcée pour le maquillage.  
  
Ginny lui mit également une étole en soie autour des épaules et lui remit un masque vénitien.  
  
Hermione se contempla dans le miroir et le reflet qu'elle y voyait la laissa bouche bée. Ce n'était pas elle, elle qui avait toujours les cheveux hirsutes, elle qui se cachait toujours derrière son uniforme. Non, elle voyait là une magnifique jeune femme avec des rondeurs avantageuses et très très agréable à regarder.  
  
Elle ne pouvait pas se présenter ainsi devant les autres élèves. c'était impossible.  
  
- Mission accompli ! dit Ginny fière de son chef d'?uvre. Je fini de me préparer et on y va. Tu verras tu sera la star de la soirée ma chère. Ils vont tous craquer. 


	9. Et si on jouait au chat et à la souris

Voilà Mesdames, la scène du bal... Je confesse que j'aimerai bien être à la place de notre chère Hermione *trèsgrossoupir*.  
  
Et encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews.  
  
Ladies the Snape in all its splendour is coming.  
  
Et si on jouait au chat et à la souris  
  
On pouvait déjà entendre depuis les couloirs le brouhaha provenant de la Grande Salle.  
  
Hermione et Ginny suivirent le flot d'élèves qui pénétra la Grande Salle. Celle-ci avait été magnifiquement décorée. Les grandes tables avaient étés remplacés par des petites tables pouvant accueillir jusqu'à six personnes.  
  
Au milieu de la salle on avait organisé une grande piste de danse et sur le coté un buffet contenant les canapés et les boissons.  
  
Harry fit des grands signes aux filles. Il était installé à une table avec Ron et Lavender Brown le rendez-vous de Ron. Ginny était un peu triste car personne n'avait invité son amie. Mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Hermione.  
  
Harry émit un sifflement en voyant arriver Hermione.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu es jolie Hermione. si j'avais su.  
  
- Hé ho, mon cher, n'oublies pas que tu es déjà accompagné, grogna Ginny.  
  
Ils étaient vraiment faits pour être ensemble songea Hermione qui enviait ses amis. Si seulement elle aussi pouvait se trouver quelqu'un. cela faisait depuis très longtemps que rien d'excitant ne se passait dans sa vie.  
  
Elle balaya la salle du regard. Et son regard s'arrêta net sur une certaine personne. Rogue. Il était appuyé contre le mur au fond de la salle, un verre contenant du punch dans la main et perdu dans ses pensés.  
  
A quoi devait-elle s'attendre à ce qu'il lui sourit, qu'il l'invite à danser. Elle n'avait jamais vu Rogue sourire ou quoique ce soit. L'avait-il fait au moins une fois dans sa vie ? Sourire., bien sûr que non.  
  
Une voix s'éleva parmi tous les murmures :  
  
- Chers élèves, bienvenue à notre soirée d'Halloween. J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment. Cette année j'ai décider de changer un petit peu nos habitudes. En effet comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai devant moi la coupe de feu et j'y ai glissé le nom de certains professeurs et de certains élèves.  
  
Dumbledore ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les mines affolées de certains professeurs et élèves.  
  
-Alors que les festivités commencent !  
  
Sur ce il eut un 'pop' et un bout de papier sortit de la coupe, suivit d'un deuxième 'pop' :  
  
- Voyons voir.. Ronald Weasley et le Professeur Chourave !  
  
Ron se leva avec appréhension et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Hermione ne pu réprimander un sourire.  
  
- Professeur Lupin et Ginny Weasley...  
  
Et l'énumération continua. Hermione perdue dans ses pensées n'écoutait même plus.  
  
- ...et enfin Hermione Granger et..  
  
- .. le Professeur ROGUE !  
  
Hermione fut sortie brutalement de sa torpeur. Avait-on prononcé son nom ? et celui de son char professeur (qu'elle déteste tant bien sûr).  
  
Rogue ne paraissait plus enchanté de cette perspective qu'elle-même. Savait- il danser au moins ?  
  
Rogue n'ayant pas complètement oublié les us et coutumes de la galanterie, s'avança vers Hermione, lui proposa son bras et dit : « Voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse Miss Granger ? »  
  
Hermione le dévisagea, se leva et le suivit vers la piste de danse.  
  
Lorsque tous les couples furent sélectionnés une valse lente retentit. Rogue posa délicatement une sur ses hanches tout en gardant une distance 'respectable' et prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne  
  
Hermione du constater qu'il était bien plus grand qu'elle. De ce fait elle posa sa main sur son torse et se laissa guider.  
  
Il dansait merveilleusement bien et elle se sentait en sécurité. En quelques instants elle oublia tout autour d'elle. Plus rien ne comptait. Elle devait se ressaisir c'était son professeur. Son professeur. mais c'était aussi un homme. un vrai. avec une odeur troublante et entouré d'une aura de mystère.  
  
Rogue ne pu s'empêcher de baisser les yeux et de contempler la merveilleuse vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait une vue plongeante sur le décolleté affriolant de Miss Granger. Il remonta légèrement la main de ses hanches vers son dos et il sentit la peau d'Hermione sous ses doigts. Elle avait la peau magnifiquement douce et délicate. Une vraie peau de bébé. Elle émanait également un parfum agréablement fleuri et vanillé.  
  
Il osa lui caresser avec son pouce le bas de son dos et la sentit frémir.  
  
Inconsciemment ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre et il sentit la poitrine excitée d'Hermione contre son torse. Si elle continuait son petit jeu ainsi, il n'allait pas tarder à l'emmener avec elle dans son cachot et à lui faire l'amour jusqu'à perdre haleine.  
  
Il s'imaginait déjà avec elle dans ses draps de soie verts. Elle gémissant sous son corps le regard brillant. Lui suçant les tétons qui s'étaient durcis. Elle écartant largement les cuisses et lui céder le passage dans son antre humide.  
  
Il fallait qu'il se calme. Absolument ! C'était son élève. Ce n'était qu'une simple danse et puis elle. elle était encore qu'une gamine. Que voudrait faire une gamine avec un homme comme lui. Il se doutait bien qu'elle le méprisait comme tous les autres. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'elle était la seule à le mettre dans des états d'excitation très avancée. Il fallait qu'il se détache de cette fille, mais cela n'aillait pas être une mince affaire étant donné qu'ils allaient être obligés de travailler ensemble.  
  
Hermione avait ressenti son excitation. Et quelle excitation. cela s'annonçait très prometteur. Il avait commencé à lui caresser le dos et elle du admettre que cela lui était très agréable. Elle se positionna de façon à faciliter le passage de Rogue. Celui-ci saisit l'occasion et commença à lui passer discrètement la main dans le dos. Hermione se rapprocha plus de lui et sentit son érection grandissante contre son ventre.  
  
Elle osa lever la tête et regarder Rogue. Il n'avait pas son regard habituel, mais un regard plein de désir, un regard félin qui fit frissonner Hermione. 'On dirait qu'il va me sauter dessus d'une minute à l'autre'.  
  
Les dernières notes de la valse étonnèrent dans la salle. Hermione soupira de contrariété.  
  
Rogue se détacha d'elle et lui dit :  
  
- Miss Granger tout le plaisir était pour moi. A charge de revanche.  
  
Et il laissa Hermione. comment dire.. totalement sur sa faim. 


	10. Au clair de la lune, mon ami Pierrot

Mesdames, on se calme.  
  
Quant j'ai ouvert ma boîte de réception j'étais effarée par le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçus.  
  
Notre cher Rogue déchaîne les foules à ce que je voie *rire*  
  
Petit complément d'information : toutes les 'cochonneries' qui se sont passées dans le chapitre précédent se paissent en fait dans la tête de Rogue.  
  
Très chère Ripper je suis désolée de te décevoir mais ils n'ont pas encore copulé ;o)  
  
Cher Link9 ceci est une fic et j'avais bien envie de créer une Hermione 'femme fatale' histoire de pimenter un petit peu la chose. on peut toujours rêver non ? ;o)))  
  
Et encore merci à toutes pour vos encouragements.  
  
En ce moment je travaille sur une traduction de fic SS/HG que j'espère mettre bientôt en ligne. Celle-ci méritera qu'être cataloguée double - R.  
  
Je n'en dis pas plus. bref continuons avec notre chat et notre souris.  
  
J'ai honte de vous demander ça, amis comme vous avez pu le constater, et comme je débarque, je vous prie de bien vouloir être indulgentes avec moi, mais est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui sait comment on peut faire mise en page correcte ???? je travailles sous word. *excédée*  
  
***********************************************  
  
Au clair de la lune, mon ami Pierrot .  
  
Voila que Hermione se retrouvait complètement abasourdi au milieu de la piste de danse. Il l'avait plantée là. Il avait osé. Elle venait de passer un moment merveilleux et voila qu'il était parti.  
  
Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Que quelqu'un lui dise que l'homme est plus logique que la femme. Elle venait d'avoir la preuve flagrante du contraire.  
  
Elle quitta la piste de danse en soupirant et en secouant la tête. Ginny la vit arriver et lui demanda ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle soit dans un état pareil.  
  
Hermione lui raconta et conclu :  
  
- Et il est parti.  
  
- Parti ?  
  
- Parti. comme ça. ah et en rajoutant que tout le plaisir était pour lui et qu'il y aurait revanche.  
  
- Revanche ? Revanche pourquoi ?  
  
- Alors là je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi. je n'ai rien fait qui aurait pu l'offenser, en disant cela Hermione rougit. Elle repensa à l'énorme protubérance qu'elle avait sentie contre son ventre.  
  
Ginny n'était pas dupe elle soupçonna quelque chose.  
  
- Tu es sûre. Pour que notre cher Rogue réclame justice c'est qu'il y a forcément anguille sous roche. tu es sûre que tu ne l'as aguiché ?  
  
- Mais NON. je . euh.  
  
- Tu sais à mon avis cela ne m'étonnerai pas que Rogue ait quelque fois louché sur ton décolleté avantageux. hmmm ?  
  
Hermione rougi de plus belle :  
  
- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait chaud ici, je pense que je vais aller prendre l'air.  
  
Ginny lui sourit mystérieusement.  
  
**********************************  
  
Cette petite garce avait réussi à le mettre dans tous ses états. Cette affaire allait lui coûter cher. très cher.  
  
Il savoura l'air du soir en se promenant le long du lac. Il allait se promener tout la nuit si son érection ne voulait pas se 'détendre'. Un sourire sarcastique lui fendit le visage . en effet ça lui coûtera très cher. elle allait en baver.  
  
*********************************  
  
Hermione monta dans sa chambre chercher sa cape.  
  
Elle repensa à la valse. Elle sentait toujours sa main au bas de son dos et frissonna. Comment pouvait-il la mettre dans tous ses états. Et son odeur qui ne la quitta plus.  
  
Elle d'aller se balader le long du lac, ça lui changerai sûrement les idées.  
  
****************  
  
Arrivée au lac Hermione commença à se détendre.  
  
L'air frais du soir lui faisait du bien. Le ciel était dégagé et constellé d'étoiles. Elle se dirigea vers un banc et si allongea pour contempler les étoiles.  
  
Elle avait du s'endormir car en rouvrant les yeux elle vit Rogue. Cela devait être un rêve. Elle se frotta les yeux. Rogue était toujours là. Elle se releva et effectivement Rogue était bel et bien là en chair et en os.  
  
- Miss Granger que faites-vous là au lieu de vous amuser avec vos petits copains et petites copines ?  
  
Hermione releva les jambes vers sa poitrine étant donné qu'elle grelotta. A ce moment précis la fente crée par sortilège s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître la jambe gainée de soie d'Hermione.  
  
Rogue respira un bon coup et détourna le regard. 'Si elle ne fait pas quelque chose très rapidement je ne suis plus garant de mes actes'.  
  
Hermione baissa rapidement ses jambes et referma la cape sur elle.  
  
- Et bien je trouvais qu'il faisait trop chaud et trop bruyant. J'ai décidé prendre l'air.  
  
Il restèrent assis pendant un moment l'un à côté de l'autre dans un silence religieux.  
  
Soudain Rogue dit :  
  
- Miss Granger, étant donnée quand est amené à coopérer ensemble tout au long de l'année, je souhaiterai vous vous voir lors de mes cours dans une tenue disons. moins dénudée.  
  
Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le fourbe !  
  
Elle leva la main pour lui donner une claque pour son insolence, mais il était plus rapide et la retint par le poignet.  
  
- Voyons, Miss Granger ne soyez pas aussi offusqué. Surtout après votre petit numéro de tout à l'heure.  
  
- Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous. Je n'ai fais aucun numéro tout à l'heure, j'ai simplement dansé avec mon professeur. un point c'est tout.  
  
- Miss Granger, nous savons très bien tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai. vous avez allumé votre professeur en dansant avec lui. nuance.  
  
- Vous me prenez pour qui. je ne vais pas allumer un des mes professeur. d'autant plus que vous êtes bien le dernier que j'accosterai. plutôt accoster le Professeur Flitwick !  
  
Hermione regretta de suite ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle vit passer une onde de déception sur le visage de Rogue.  
  
- Ne jouez pas avec le feu, petite fille. vous pourriez bien vous brûler les doigts un jour ou l'autre, quand il dit cela son visage s'était franchement rapproché de celui d'Hermione.  
  
'Ca y est il va m'mbrasser'.  
  
Il reste un instant immobile, puis lâcha son poignet se leva et dit :  
  
- Bonne nuit, Miss Granger. Que la nuit vous porte conseil.  
  
Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. 


	11. Petites explosions entre amis

Hermione soupira profondément, essuya la larme qui coula le long de sa joue et décida de retourner au château.  
  
Elle ne comprenait décidemment plus rien. Elle ne comprenait surtout plus ses sentiments. Pourquoi s'était-elle soudain mise à pleurer. Rogue avait le don de l'exaspérer cela ne faisait aucun doute. Le fait qu'il l'avait remise à sa place ne la gênait pas particulièrement. Bien au contraire ça lui permettait de se remettre en question.  
  
Ces derniers temps elle ne savait vraiment plus à quel sein se vouer. Dans un sens Rogue l'intriguait énormément, car c'était la seule personne qui arrivait à la provoquer et qu'elle ne reste pas sur ses acquis. Il savait aussi ce qui la passionnait. A certains moments ils avaient la même passion pour un sujet. En fait Ginny avait raison. Ils étaient réellement très complémentaires. Et cette vérité avait le don de mettre Hermione hors d'elle. Cependant elle ne pouvait le nier.  
  
D'un autre côté Rogue avait le don de l'exaspérer, de la rabaisser qu'elle en perdit toute confiance en elle (on pouvait imputer cela à son passé).  
  
Hermione se trouvait maintenant devant le portrait de la grosse dame.  
  
- Hippogriffe ! et le tableau pivota.  
  
Hermione pénétra dans la salle commune. Tout était calme étant donné que le bal battait encore son plein. Elle se dirigea vers son dortoir et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit pour glisser dans un sommeil sans rêve.  
  
************************************  
  
Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla à l'aube et décida de prendre une douche, de préférence glacée. Cela lui permettrait de remettre toutes ses idées en place et d'oublier tous les évènements de la veille.  
  
Après sa douche Hermione s'habilla et enfila sa cape.  
  
Tout en rejoignant la grande salle elle se dit qu'elle n'aillait pas se laisser faire pas Rogue aujourd'hui. Il faillait qu'elle lui fasse comprendre qu'il n'avait plus à faire à une petite gourde et qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter à ses côtés. Elle récita cette phrase comme un mantra.  
  
Elle respira un bon coup et poussa la porte avec conviction, qui s'ouvrit sur la grande salle. Son regard traversa la salle et s'arrêta sur la table des professeurs. Rogue n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle soupira de soulagement.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la table des Griffondors où Ginny, ainsi que Harry et Ron l'attendaient déjà.  
  
- Mais où étais-tu passée après avoir dansé avec Rogue ?, demanda Ginny ?  
  
- Je ne me sentais pas très bien et je suis sortie faire un tour pour prendre l'air.  
  
Ginny lui lança un regard suspicieux.  
  
Sur un ton désinvolte Ginny dit :  
  
- Je dois dire que je fus impressionnée sur la façon dont Rogue danse. Il danse d'une manière, comment dire, très sensuelle. Tu ne trouves pas Hermione ?  
  
Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise. Leur attirance avait-elle été aussi manifeste que cela. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient dansé d'une façon plus serrée de ce qu'on pouvait attendre habituellement d'une élève et d'un professeur.  
  
Maintenant qu'elle était pleinement réveillée elle se rendait compte dans quelle situation elle s'était fourrée. Cela était très embarrassant pour elle.  
  
Manifestement tous ses amis avaient des soupçons surtout Ginny.  
  
Hermione rougit encore plus quand elle pensa à la façon dont Rogue l'avait serré contre lui. Comment sa main avait glissé le long de son dos. Et sa masculinité avait bien été présente. Rogue était tout ce qu'on voulait, mais c'était aussi un homme. Pour être un homme c'était un homme.  
  
Il était inconcevable qu'elle continue de travailler avec lui si celui-ci la mettait dans de tels états. Hermione trouva que ses hormones lui jouaient pas mal de tours en ce moment. Ce fait était à mettre sûrement sur le compte du printemps, sauf qu'on était en octobre pour l'instant.  
  
Hermione secoua la tête et prit un toast :  
  
- Oui tu as raison Ginny, moi aussi j'ai été très surprise par sa façon de danser. J'aurais plutôt pensé que ça allait être un catastrophe, vu qu'on qu'il est toujours enfermé dans ses cachots. Quoique on ne sait rien de lui, enfin pas grand-chose, peut-être qu'il nous réserve bien d'autre surprises.  
  
- Dis plutôt qu'il risque de réserver des surprises surtout pour toi, lui lança Harry en lui faisant un clin d'?il.  
  
Hermione le fusilla du regard, quand soudain la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et l'on entendit des pas pressés.  
  
A nouveau cette odeur musquée flottait dans l'air ce qui fit frissonner Hermione.  
  
Tout à coup elle sentit une présence derrière elle :  
  
- Mademoiselle Granger, me feriez-vous l'honneur de vous retrouver dans mon bureau dans une heure. Sans discussion !  
  
Il eût un sourire malsain et se dirigea d'un pas assuré - sa cape flottant derrière lui - vers la table des professeurs.  
  
Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de penser que la 'partie' avait bel et bien commencé à l'instant. Bientôt elle allait se brûler si elle ne prenait pas garde !  
  
************************************  
  
A neuf heures précises elle frappa à la porte du bureau de Rogue.  
  
- Entrez !  
  
'Toujours aussi chaleureux et convivial', pensa Hermione.  
  
Elle se trouva face à son bureau. Il était penché sur une feuille de parchemin. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée.  
  
- Mademoiselle Granger a-t-on bien dormi cette nuit, il lui lança un regard perçant.  
  
Hermione fut prise au dépourvu :  
  
- Heu, oui tout à fait.  
  
En reprenant ses esprits elle lui rétorqua :  
  
- Mais je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas convoqué pour me questionner au sujet de mon sommeil !  
  
- Notre chère Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout se serait-elle de mauvais pied, dit- il sur un ton sarcastique.  
  
- On se demande qui se lève de mauvais pied tous les jours ! grinca-t-elle.  
  
En voyant son expression elle regretta aussitôt ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
  
Il se leva lentement et d'un pas lent se dirigea vers elle et resta planté à quelques centimètres d'Hermione :  
  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
  
- Je. enfin .. Je ne voul..  
  
- Vous vous rendez compte que vous venez d'insulter un de vos professeurs ! Cela peut avoir de lourdes conséquences.  
  
Hermione sentit la colère en elle. il voulait que ça brûle, il voulait du feu et bien Mônsieur allait avoir un feu d'artifice !  
  
Hermione explosa :  
  
- Insulter ! Moi je vous insulte ??? Excusez du peu, mais qui insulte qui ici ??? Qui dénigre qui ???? Depuis cinq ans et des poussières vous me pourrissez la vie !!! Vous ne cessez de me critiquer, de déduire des points sans raison fondée. Alors excusez moi 'Monsieur c?ur de Pierre et sans sentiments' si j'ai froissé votre ego. Je me prosterne devant votre grandeur..  
  
Rogue n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait pas osé la petite garce ! Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton. Il l'avait mauvaise :  
  
- Moi ? Un c?ur de pierre ? Pas de sentiments ? Comment osez vous ? Et puis sur quels fait vous vous êtes basé pour me lancer de telles insanités ???  
  
- Vous êtes bien la personne la plus amère, la plus aigrie et la plus insensible que je connaisse ! A se demander si vous savez ce que le mot amour veut dire, sans même parler d'embrasser quelqu'un..  
  
Hermione soutint son regard, elle était furieuse ! Le regard de Rogue avait brusquement changé. Il était devenu dangereux. Il se rapprocha d'Hermione, celle-ci recula à tâtons.  
  
- Petit fille je vous avais prévenue. que vous alliez vous brûler. Ce n'est pas bien de dires des choses sans en avoir les preuves. Je ne suis pas aussi insensible que vous le croyez.  
  
Il avança encore, Hermione recula. A son grand regret elle venait d'atteindre le mur de pierres. Il était très froid. Hermione commença à trembler.  
  
Rogue se pencha vers elle, posa une main de chaque côté de la tête d'Hermione contre le mur.  
  
- Il n'y a plus d'échappatoire maintenant Mademoiselle Granger. Vous constaterez par la suite que je ne suis pas une brute insensible comme vous le pensiez.  
  
Son visage était à présent à quelques millimètres de celui d'Hermione et ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes.  
  
Hermione retenait son souffle. Les lèvres de Rogue n'étaient pas du tout glacées comme elle aurait pu l'imaginer.  
  
Son elles étaient chaudes et avenantes. Elle entre ouvrait malgré elle ses lèvres et céda le passage à la langue de Rogue.  
  
Celui-ci accepta l'invitation et pénétra dans sont antre. Sa langue était agile tel un serpent. Elle glissa tel un serpent. Hermione comprit d'instinct pourquoi il était à Serpentard.  
  
Il commença à intensifier son baiser. Il la serra contre lui. Hermione sentit tout son corps crier famine. Elle comprenait maintenant exactement ce qu'il voulait dire par ne pas jouer avec le feu ! Son corps s'était embrasé comme jamais auparavant.  
  
Rogue glissa avec ses mains le long de son dos. S'attarda sur ses fesses tout en continuant à l'embrasser avec ferveur. Hermione ne voulant pas rester inactive entoura les hanches de Rogue avec ses jambes. C'est fou ce qu'il avait un torse puissant.  
  
Ces foutues capes cachaient quand même pas mal de choses. Il semblait que Rogue entretenait son corps (ce qui ne l'étonna guère étant donné qu'il travaillait comme espion).  
  
Hermione sentit que son entre jambe s'humidifiait au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait l'érection de Rogue grandir. Elle aurait de préférence voulut lui arracher ses et lui faire l'amour sur le champ.  
  
Rogue ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un sentiment triomphe. La petit garce allait faire attention à partir de maintenant à ce qu'elle allait dire. Il l'avait bien en main. ça pour l'avoir en main il l'avait !  
  
D'un autre côté la petite fille n'était plus si petite que ça et il devait avouer qu'il l'excitait à un plus haut point. Il fallait qu'il arrête bientôt son petit jeu avant que cela ne dégénère et que ça tourne à son désavantage. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avec violence et passion (car après tout il fallait bien l'admettre - même à contre c?ur- qu'il était tombé amoureux de Mademoiselle Granger).  
  
Hermione eût le souffle coupé. Jamais elle n'avait été embrassée de telle sorte. S'il ne faisait pas quelque chose rapidement elle ne répondrait de rien.  
  
A cet instant précis, il arrêta de l'embrasser et se détacha lentement d'elle, sans jamais la lâcher du regard.  
  
- Et bien Miss Granger, j'espère que cela a été suffisant pour vous convaincre que je ne suis pas un être insensible comme vous le dites. Et dorénavant vous éviterez de m'insulter. Vingt points en moins pour Griffondor !  
  
Sur ce il se détourna d'elle et regagna ses appartements en laissant derrière lui une Hermione totalement hébétée. 


	12. Et on continue à ruminer dans son coin

En longeant les couloirs de Poudlard, Hermione repensa à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait les jambes qui tremblaient, les lèvres humides et engourdies de leurs baisers. Son corps criait famine. Elle le maudit de n'avoir pas continué ses caresses. Il l'avait rendue complètement folle. Elle aurait été capable de tout s'il n'avait pas mis fin à ce baiser. Rien que d'y penser son abdomen se mit à picoter. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser sur sa faim ! Pourtant elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il aurait été capable d'une telle passion. C'était comme si on avait allumé un feu.  
  
Elle atteignit le portrait de la grosse dame et dit le mot de passe.  
  
Elle arriva à sa chambre et du constater qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir de suite. Dans sa tête tout se mélangeait. Elle décida de prendre une douche froide. Cela la calmerait sûrement !  
  
Elle prit ses affaires et alla prendre une douche. D'abord elle fit couler un jet d'eau froide, afin de calmer ses ardeurs, mais rien n'y fit. Ses tétons étaient durs et son abdomen 'picotait' toujours. Elle commença à se savonner et ne pu résister à la tentation d'introduire un puis deux doigts entre ses cuisses. Elle sentit une chaleur agréable envahir tout son corps. Elle enfonça un peu plus ses doigts et commença un langoureux va-et-vient. Elle s'imaginait Rogue la caressant, la pénétrant. Elle sentait qu'elle allait être bientôt délivrée de ses souffrances. La libération arriva enfin et Hermione du se mordre la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang afin de ne pas crier.  
  
Elle rougis. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de réagir ainsi. Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrête de penser à lui. Mais cela n'étais pas chose facile.  
  
******  
  
Le lendemain, Hermione, entra dans la grande salle tout en se gardant bien de ne pas lever les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Elle ne se sentait pas encore capable de tenir le regard de Rogue.  
  
Ginny l'observa attentivement. Quelque chose avait changé chez Hermione, elle ne saurait dire quoi, mais elle se promit de mener sa petite enquête.  
  
A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée et un Rogue de 'bonne humeur', cape volante fit son entrée magistrale.  
  
En passant à côté de la table des Griffondor il s'arrêta et demanda : « Miss Granger avez-vous passé une agréable soirée ? »  
  
Sur quoi, il eut un sourire narquois et continu sa route. Hermione était toute rouge et trouva soudainement le contenu de son assiette très intéressant.  
  
Ron lui dit : « Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? »  
  
Hermione murmura : « Laisse tomber, c'est simplement pour m'embêter et pour m'humilier devant mes amis. Il me déteste ! Tout est bon pour me mettre mal à l'aise »  
  
Ron n'insista pas, sentant qu'Hermione était au bord des larmes. D'ailleurs elle ne tarda pas à s'enfuir en courant. *****  
  
Dans les toilettes des filles, Hermione pleura à chaudes larmes. Elle s'était pourtant jurée de ne pas se laisser faire par Rogue. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle se rende à l'évidence que c'était un adversaire redoutable. Il fallait qu'elle soit plus forte pour pouvoir lui tenir tête.  
  
Hermione ruminât un bon moment dans son coin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût une idée brillante, qui puisse mettre Rogue très mal à l'aise et donc ce serait elle qui aurait le pouvoir !!!!  
  
Hermione se leva brusquement s'essuya les yeux avec la manche de sa cape, respira un bon coup et quitta les toilettes des fille un sourire mauvais aux lèvres ?  
  
*****  
  
Bon j'espère que ce chapitre n'était pas trop 'cochon', car je suis bien partie dans cette lignée... dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. 


	13. On tente notre chance

Hermione réfléchi pendant plusieurs jours à sa 'douce' vengeance. De par l'esprit et l'expérience il aurait facilement le dessus sur elle. Hmmmmmm.... Que pouvait-elle bien faire... Soudain elle se dit qu'il n'était qu'un homme après tout – qui a des besoins. Cependant elle ne l'avait jamais vue en charmante compagnie. Elle savait qu'en étant mange mort il était amené à violer des femmes, mais est-ce qu'une femme ne l'avait jamais réellement séduit ?  
  
Qui voudrait séduire quelqu'un comme lui ? Une folle peut-être ? Non, non, Hermione elle-même n'était pas folle, quoique...  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris à vouloir 'jouer' avec lui ? Je ne pouvais pas me choisir un gentil Griffondor ou Serdaigle ? Au pire un serpentard. Et bien non ! Il fallait que ce soit lui. » Hermione savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait pas se contenter d'une chose qui lui était acquise. Non il fallait qu'elle se batte pour l'obtenir. Et il est vrai que Rogue était un adversaire redoutable. Mais elle adorait ce combat et pour gagner ce combat il fallait qu'elle se batte avec les armes qu'elle avait.  
  
Hermione ouvrit son placard elle commença à le fouiller minutieusement. Elle essaya de trouver quelque chose qui allait mettre ses courbes avantageuses en valeur sous sa cape. Ah voilà ! Elle tomba sur un pull noir moulant avec un col en V. Parfait avec sa petit jupe d'écolière. Un sourire malicieux fendit son visage. Elle décida de mettre son nouvel uniforme dès le lendemain. Elle essaya le pull juste pour voir... parfait... le 'v' descendit jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins.  
  
Etape n° 1 : Déstabiliser son adversaire. Mon cher professeur Rogue... j'ai hâte d'y être... et encore elle décida de commencer ses attaques gentiment.  
  
*******  
  
Dès que son réveil sonna, Hermione se leva. Elle se précipita sous la douche. Elle avait décidé de porter un soin particulier à son apparence aujourd'hui.  
  
En sortant de la douche elle s'essuya et décida d'essayer le nouveau sort que Ginny lui avait montré afin d'avoir de cheveux impeccablement lisses. Elle se maquilla un peu. Il ne fallait pas en faire trop pour une première fois et que l'adversaire (la cible) n'ait pas de doutes.  
  
Elle mit son pull et sa jupe, ses chaussettes et chaussures et observa longuement le résultat dans le miroir. Satisfaite, elle mit sa cape, quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers la grande salle, afin d'y prendre son petit déjeuner.  
  
*****  
  
Lorsqu'elle pénétra la grande salle elle sentit tout les regards masculins sur elle.  
  
« Mazette ! Ce qu'un petit sort peut avoir comme effet », pensa-t-elle.  
  
Elle s'assit à côté de Ginny et se garda bien de lever le regard vers la table des professeurs. De tout manière elle avait cours avec la 'cible' dans moins d'une heure.  
  
Rien de particulier ne se passa lors du petit déjeuner. Les garçons parlaient comme à leur habitude de leur sacro-saint quidditch tandis que Ginny racontait les derniers ragots de Poudlard à Hermione et la félicita pour ses 'efforts'.  
  
Hermione se rappela soudain qu'elle avait oublié un de ses livres dans sa chambre. Elle quitta la grande salle en courant, car elle ne voulait pas être en retard pour son cours de potions.  
  
A mi-chemin, elle heurta quelqu'un. Elle ne prit pas le temps de se retourner et voulu se remettre à courir sauf que ce quelqu'un la retenait par le poignet.  
  
« Miss Granger. Où allons-nous aussi vite et même pas la décence de s'excuser. », le ton de Rogue n'était qu'un murmure.  
  
Hermione le regarda stupéfait et rougis. Son plan ne commençait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout comme prévu. C'était elle qui était supposé être en position dominante et non lui. Hermione en profita pour entre ouvrir négligemment sa cape, et tira légèrement sur son pull : « Je m'excuse Professeur, mais ayant oublié un livre dans ma chambre, je me dépêchais pour le récupérer, afin de ne pas être en retard à votre cours. »  
  
Rogue l'observa un instant : « Très bien, mais dépêchez-vous ! » Hermione s'apprêtait à repartir, lorsque Rogue la retint par le poignet : « Miss Granger, le fait que la vue de votre gorge ... - il frôla la courbe de ses seins avec son index - ...me soit très agréable... cela ne m'empêche pas de retirer 10 point à Griffondor. A tout à l'heure Miss Granger. » Et il s'en alla cape flottante.  
  
« Toujours égal à lui-même ! », fulmina-t-elle.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione entra dans le cachot avec ses petits camarades. Elle s'assit comme à son habitude entre Ron et Harry et sortit ses affaires de cours. Rogue se était déjà là, bras croisés et observa avec dédain ses élèves.  
  
Hermione décida qu'elle allait l'ignorer tout le long du cours et qu'elle lui jouerait le grand jeu à la fin cours. Ron quant à lui ne pu s'empêcher de reluquer son décolleté.  
  
Hermione fulminait encore...mais le fait qu'il l'avait frôlé, qu'il lui avait frôlé les seins l'excitait au plus haut point. Elle du se retenir fortement pour ne pas céder à la sensation de sauter sur Rogue, de le déposséder de sa cape et de ses dix couches de vêtements et de lui faire violement l'amour sur son bureau. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sa suffirait pour le moment. Mais il fallait absolument qu'elle contienne ses pulsions et surtout ses hormones. N'existait-il pas de sort contre des hormones qui crient famine ???  
  
Rogue observa Hermione et sentit qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Il allait se faire un malin plaisir à l'asticoter pendant le cours. « Miss Granger, je vous avais prévenu on ne s'amuse pas à jouer avec le feu. » Ses lèvres formaient un rictus malsain.  
  
Etape n° 2 : Let the game begin.  
  
Rogue expliqua la potion à préparer. D'un geste fluide il fit apparaître les instructions et les ingrédients sur le tableau. Rogue sépara les élèves et en mit un à chaque table.  
  
Chaque élève était penché au-dessus de son chaudron. Au bout d'un moment, la chaleur aidant, Hermione décida de s'attacher les cheveux dans un grossier chignon. Rogue le vit et profita de cet instant pour passer derrière Hermione. Le cou de Hermione se raidit quand elle sentit qu'une main lui caressa la nuque. Elle ne bougea plus. Elle ferma les yeux et elle avait envie de se laisser aller contre le torse puissant qui se trouvait derrière elle. Au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait son massage elle se détendit. Rogue se rapprochait d'elle et se frotta légèrement contre son dos. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Il osait ! et en plus en pleine classe ! Elle sentit le courage monter en elle et laissa tomber innocemment sa main le long de son corps.  
  
Elle commença lentement à se remonter sa jambe, jusqu'à son entre jambe et là d'un geste vif elle empoigna sa 'masculinité' à pleine main et commença à la caresser à travers l'épais tissu. Elle sentit comment Rogue 'grossi' entre ses doigts habiles. Il suspendit son geste caressant et commença à respirer lourdement. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Hermione le serra. Hermione avait un sourire angélique sur le visage lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Rogue. Celui-ci était devenu tout rouge et grimaça fortement. Il se retourna brusquement et se dirigea vers son bureau.  
  
« Le cours est terminé ! Préparez un échantillon de vos potions dans ces fioles, posez-les sur mon bureau et vous pourrez disposer ! », aboya-t-il.  
  
Hermione, toujours un sourire aux lèvres remplit sa fiole et l'étiqueta. « Au moins, maintenant je le mérites qu'il me déduise dix points. »  
  
« Miss Granger, j'aurais un mot à vous dire. »  
  
Hermione ne broncha pas, par contre Ron et Harry lui jetèrent un regard anxieux.  
  
Lorsque tout le monde eût quitté la classe Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau du Professeur Rogue.  
  
« Miss Granger, vous êtes bien insolente... »  
  
Hermione se pencha en avant, afin qu'il ait une vue plongeant de sa poitrine. Hermione se dit qu'elle fallait qu'elle remercie absolument l'inventeur de soutien gorges rembourrés.  
  
Rogue se leva et s'avança. Plus il avançait, plus elle reculait. Au bout d'un moment ? Hermione n'arrivait plus à reculer elle touchait le mur froid des cachots. Rogue avait un regard fou. Il commença à tracer le contour de ses lèvres, puis descendit le long de son cou, de sa poitrine, de son ventre. Arrivé à son entre jambe il souleva sa jupe et se retrouva nez à nez avec des poils pubiens. La garce n'avait pas mis de sous vêtements. Elle était déjà bien humide. Sans faire de remarques elle écarta ses cuisses afin de lui faciliter le passage. Il introduit d'abord un doigt et commença un lent va-et-vient. Hermione commença légèrement à haleter. Il introduit un deuxième doigt voyant qu'elle était bien dilatée. Hermione entoura sa hanche avec une jambe.  
  
Hermione espéra qu'il en avait bientôt fini avec ses doigts et qu'il allait passer à la catégorie supérieure. « Et bien ma chère, pour une vierge tu n'es point effarouchée », se dit-elle. Rogue adorait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle.  
  
« Alors Miss Granger, est-ce que cela vous satisfait plus que l'autre soir sous la douche ? »  
  
Hermione lui jeta un regard étonné, mais comment savait-il. Elle avait des doutes, car il lui avait fait ces allusions récemment au petit déjeuner.  
  
Décidemment il n'arrêterait pas de l'étonner. Rogue profitant de cet instant d'égarement pour l'embrasser fougueusement à pleine bouche. Leurs langues se livraient une bataille acharnée, tandis que ses doigts la pilonnaient furieusement.  
  
Rogue n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Il lui malmenait ses tétons en les mordant et les pinçant. Hermione ne pu s'en empêcher et tenta de glisser une main dans son pantalon ce qui n'étais pas une mince affaire avec tous ces boutons. Elle y arriva enfin, et sa recherche fût récompensée. Il était déjà très dur et.... Enorme. Soudain elle fût saisie de panique : « mais comment on va faire ??? » (on a toutes connues ça non ? sinon envoyez moi un mail – vierges effarouchées ne pas répondre merci). Rogue sentit son hésitation et lui lança un regard rassurant. Sentant qu'il allait perdre lui-même tout contrôle il retira ses doigts et dit d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte : « ce sera tout miss Granger. Je vous retire une deuxième fois dix points pour votre insolence et vous serez en retenue demain soir à 20h00 précises. » Il déposa ses deux doigts dégoulinants de cyprine sur ses lèvres, les léchant avec un regard étincelant.  
  
« Vous êtes très prometteuse Miss Granger. Bonsoir. »  
  
Hermione croyait rêver. Et bien pour un coup de maître ce fût échec et mat. Elle lui mangeait dans le creux de la main. Mais pas découragée, elle se dit que la prochaine fois c'est lui qui lui mangerait dans le creux de la main. Pour sûr.... Elle en était sûre à 100% !  
  
.....enfin presque.... 


End file.
